Symphogear Discovery
This is Inspired by Reboot 360: Discoveries Transcript * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Symphogear Discovery At Tyler's House Tyler was Sitting on the Chair with His Girlfriend Tsubasa and Along With His Friends * Adagio: Dad. * Bodi: Yes Son? * Adagio: Who was the South Express Ranger? * Bodi: It was your mother. * Tsubasa Kazanari: You Know I Heard that A Meteorite Headed to Earth Yesterday and It Had Symphogear Gridman Like Cards Who can Make You New Supermodes Called Symphogear Super Mode. * Tyler Klause: You Know About This Tsubasa? * Benjamin Cooper is watching Joker the Musical on his computer * Manik Acorn: That is So Scarry * Benjamin Cooper: This video is made by LHUGUENY. * Claudette: I Knew That * Benjamin Cooper: My mom and dad won't allow me to watch it but I watch it without them noticing Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Evox Heard that the Symphogear Meteor Landed on Earth Yesterday and It Had Cards on the Crash Site * Evox: Benjamin Cooper is watching LHUGUENY Videos * Evox: and Tsubasa Told the Others about the Symphogear Meteor Landed on the Crash Site with Symphogear Cards * Evox: if the Rangers Get them They'll Get New Super Modes I Must Have those Symphogear Cards But I'll Need A Virus * Evox: BLAZE ROXY! * Blaze: Yes Master Evox * Evox: I want you to make a new virus so it can get me those symphogear cards before the rangers do if the rangers get them they'll Get a new mode called symphogear super mode * Blaze: A Symphogear Virus? * Roxy: Now That I Can Make. * Evox: CREATE IT AND HURRY UP! * Roxy: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. * Roxy Adds the Symphogear Virus with hands and legs and a monstery face * Evox: I'll call him... Symphoster * Symphoster: ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR!!!!!! * Evox: Symphoster I Have A Mission For You I Need You to Bring me The Legendary Symphogear Cards to Turn you into a new Supermode Called Symphogear Supermode If the Rangers Get them They'll Get a New Supermode Too and They'll Be Unstoppable. * Symphoster: Yes Sir! * Symphoster Teleports to the Symphogear Metorite Crash Site. * Adagio: Symphogear Metorite Crash Site is real. * Tyler Klause: Look's Like It, And He's Gonna Get it So He Can Bring It To Evox * Austin Williams: Not If We Have Anything to Say About it Let's Go! * Adagio grabs a Legendary Symphogear Cards So does Tyler * Adagio: What are those cards? * Tsubasa Kazanari: They Are Called Symphogear Cards they're designed to turn you into a new mode called symphogear super mode to activate them you have to insert them into you're morphers say Activate Symphogear mode! * Tyler Klause: Thanks Tsubasa Babe, You Know You Sure Do Come in Handy * Tyler and Tsubasa Sexfully Kiss * Symphoster: GIVE ME THOSE CARDS!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: Not Gonna Happen Symphoface! * Darma: Adagio can use it! * Tyler Klause: And So Can We. * Adagio: It's Morphin Time. * The Team Activates There Morphers and Gets out there Keys, Coin and Cards * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * The Team Morphs Into There Ranger Suits * Red Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Train Force Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE * Gold Ranger: WITH THE WINGS OF AN WINGED TRAIN, POWER RANGER GOLD * Navy Ranger: WITH THE ACURRACY OF AN NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! * Green Ranger: WITH THE RAM OF A BULL TRAIN, POWER RANGER GREEN! * North Express Ranger: EXPRESS TRAIN ON THE NORTH, North Express Ranger! * South Express Ranger: EXPRESS TRAIN ON THE SOUTH, South Express Ranger! * All: WITH TRAINS WE WILL DEFEND THE EARTH! * Red Ranger: Power Rangers... * All: SUPER TRAIN FORCE! * Symphoster: Im Gonna Destroy You! * Navy Train Force Ranger: I Don't Think So. * The Rangers Pull Out there Symphogear Cards * South Express Ranger: Recognize These? * Red Train Force Ranger: It's time for me to use them... SYMPHOGEAR CLIMAX MODE! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Me Too....SYMPHOGEAR CLIMAX MODE! * All: SYMPHOGEAR CLIMAX MODE! * Red Train Force Ranger fuses with Blue, Yellow and Purple Rangers * Navy Train Force Ranger fuses with Green Train Force Ranger. * Symphogear Card Computer: Transformation Complete! * Red Ranger: Claudette? Benjamin? Manik? Where are you? * Claudette (V.O.): We're Here Adagio * Navy Train Force Ranger: Ben? Where are Ya Pal? * Ben Tennyson (V.O.): Right Here Tyler * Navy Train Force Ranger: This is Diffrent. * Symphogear: Those cards gave you guys new mode called * All: SYMPHOGEAR CLIMAX MODE! * Red Train Force Ranger: LET'S DESTROY THIS MONSTER! * Benjamin Cooper (V.O.): GOT IT! * Morpher Computer: Now Summoning Weapon * The Train Staff is in Navy Train Force Ranger's Hand * Morpher Computer: Train Force Staff * Red Train Force Ranger: CLIMAX PUNCH MODE! * Navy Train Force Ranger: TRAIN FORCE STAFF ACCELERATION MODE! * Super Navy Train Force Ranger Moves in Super Speed while Super Red Train Force Ranger Jumps Up and Punches The Monster with Super Energy * While the Red Train Force Ranger is Slowing Down * Symphoster: OH NO! * Navy Train Force Ranger: TRAIN FORCE STAFF, TIME SLASH STRIKE! * Navy Train Force Ranger Jumps up High In the Air while the Time clocks accelerate with the staff * Ben Tennyson (V.O.): FINAL ATTACK! * Navy Train Force Ranger does his new final attack on Symphoster * Red Train Force Ranger: We Did It! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Yeah. * Evox: What made them fuse them up?!?! * Blaze: The Symphogear Cards? * Roxy: Good Guess. * Blaze and Roxy Fist Bump * Evox: How many idiots do we have? * Blaze: Uhhh Ten? * Evox: I'm surrounded by Idiots! * Roxy: We'll Get Em Soon I Can Promise You That Evox. * Evox: Thank You. Meanwhile Back at Tyler's House the Gang We're Watching the News * News Reader: Once Agian the Amazing new Power Rangers Unlocked A New Mode Called Symphogear Climax Mode and Defeated a Virus Once Agian Using there New Powers News Reader Rayne 20 Six News * Moz: Who's this guy? * Manik: That's the News Reporter on TV * Peter Griffin: (Wearing the hockey mask in front of Moz) BOO! * Moz: BACK OFF! * Peter Griffin Laughs